I Just Don't Wanna Lose You
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: - A SUMMER TO REMEMBER SEQUEL!- Austin and Ally parted after a magical loved filled summer. But what happens when they go back to school? will Austin change back into his old self and leave her? or will he choose her over his popularity? (could probably be read as a stand alone fic) PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys!:) omg thank you all so much! so yes I did decide on I Just Don't Wanna Loose You. I felt like it just fit better:) andyway thank you all so so much again:) I hope you enjoy the sequel:) Please review!**

**rebecca: lol thank you!:) I'll sure try;) and yes this is our new way of talking:) thanks!**

**A M: Thank you so much! your reviews always make my day:) and you're welcome! I am always open to whatever ideas you guys have to contribute:) and YESSSS omg! it was so cute! their voices go together perfectly:) like them teehee:) lol and thanks for the titles too:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CASSIDY! **

ALLY'S POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping away. I slap my hand down on the off button and jump out of bed. Today was the first day of the new school year and also the day I would be reunited with Austin.

I pull on my red skinny jeans and green and blue splattered tank top and go in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I smile at myself in the mirror. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I actually feel confident in myself. My curly brown hair with golden tips bounced upon my shoulders and my cloths fit me just right. Quickly, I head downstairs and grab some breakfast.

* * *

-At school-

I stand in the hallway fidgeting with my fingers. I'm starting to get nervous. What if he doesn't like me anymore? Would he even want to be seen with a little nerd like me? What if he got another girlfriend? What if he-

Just then I see a familiar patch of blond hair walk through the doors of the school. I look up to lay my eyes on Austin's sweet face. Instantly a wide smile forms on my face. He looks around around and his eyes light up as he catches my gaze. His lips stretch into a smile and without any words I start to run towards him. He opens up his arms allowing me to jump into his embrace. I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me tight, burrowing his nose in my curls.

"I missed you so much Als" he whispers, tightening his grip. I smile into his shoulder blade.

"I missed you too"

After a long time, we release to find all eyes on us. I blush a light shade of pink as he stands beside me awkwardly. With a slight chuckle he shrugs them off and turns to face me.

"I'm so happy you're here right now" he says with a relaxing sigh, smiling into my eyes. I smile back but my smile soon diminishes as I see Cassidy, co-head of the populars walking up to us.

"Austin what are you doing with... _her_" she spits cruelly. I look up at Austin, almost worried what the answer might be.

"she has a name cass" he says. Cassidy just rolls her eyes.

"Yah I know but come on who wants to hear it." snickers fill the room and I look down, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"don't listen to her Als" Austin whispers in my ear as the room laughs at whatever joke she just made. I look up into his soft hazel eyes then back to the ground. She turns around in a fit of laughter.

"Come on Aus let's go" she says with a laugh, linking her arm to his and dragging him away. She looks back at me once, flashing me a cold look.

Austin looks back at me too, his eyes filled with apology. I smile weakly as I watch her pull him away.

And that's how everything went from sweet to bitter in a blink of an eye.

**A/N: so what'd you guys think:) lol funny story. The part where they hugged in the hall I thought of for the sequel when I was still on like Chapter 2 of the originalXD anyway I hope you liked it:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys:) thank you so so much for all the reviews for chapter one:) thank you thank you thank you:) this chapter i think you'll enjoy it's very fluffy:) next chapter... well you'll see:) enjoy and please review!**

**A M: omg you have no idea how much that means to me:) thank you so much! And you don't have to apologize:) hope you had fun at the wedding! And I will update on weekdays (Monday through Friday) usually around 5ish. I will try to update everyday but no promises:) Thanks for everything!**

**Rebecca: lol thanks! Glad I could make it good for you:)**

**Guest: it will get happier this chapter**

**Auslly1013: lol I know right:[ grrr I hate her too but yah:) **

AUSTIN'S POV:

I can't believe Cassidy did that. I swear I felt like slapping her silly right then and there. The nerve of that b*

I couldn't shake the sad look in Ally's eyes out of my mind. It broke my heart.

The bell rang and I go to my first class, music. For the first time in my school career I had gotten the guts to take it. I don't know why but I just never thought it was 'cool' enough. But this year was different. I was different.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

The voice of my music teacher plays in the background. I try to pay attention but I can't when all I can think about is Austin.

Just then none other than the blond walks through the door. I look at him and our eyes lock . He flashes me a small smile that has 'I'm sorry' written all over it. I just look at him, not sure what to do. I finally decide and give him a forgiving smile. He looks relieved and proceeds to the back of the room.

* * *

-at lunch-

I sigh and pull out my sack lunch. Soon I feel a warm figure sit down next to me. I look up and my eyes are met with Austin's soft hazel ones.

"hey" he says. I smile, slightly shocked to see him there.

"hey… I thought you would be at the popular table" I say pulling out my apple. He looks over to the table consisting of Dallas, Cassidy, Kira and Kim. He shrugs.

"nah…I'd rather be with my favorite girl" he says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to him. I smile and blush a little.

"you're sweet" I say. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"you know…honestly I thought you'd ditch me for your popularity" I say, diverting my eyes slightly. Hurt flashes across his face and he is silent for a moment.

"you really thought that" he asks with sad eyes, hurt clear in his voice. I nod sheepishly.

"Ally You're way more important to me than Cass and them you know that right?" he says worried.

"I-I guess but…you're you and-"

"Als..I've changed… and you know that…I'm not the same guy I used to be…You're the main reason why" I half smile uncertainly, looking away.

"hey" he says softly. I look up at him timidly. "come 'mere" he says pulling me into a warm hug.

"I love you" he says planting a kiss on my shoulder. I smile, feeling a sense of secure-ness in his arms.

"I love you too"

**A/N: ok so there it was:) sweet auslly in the end:) i hope you liked it! next chapter is where it gets going:) lol anywho i hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**alsoooooooooooooooooo:) who saw the new A&A last night! I did! omg sekjdhcksdzgdcalskhkcajsdchxkas,dbkaz! two huggy spinny things in one:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D and a TON of looonnnggg:) Auslly hugs!:) omg i just loved this one! but uhgggg i hate trish now! She interrupted them so many stinkin timesssss! if you'hate to interrupt' DOOONNNTTTT!uhg... anyway i have high hopes for Auslly this season:) i just do. omg i found this guy at my school who sometimes watches austin and ally:D and he saw the one last night:D it kind of made my day:) who am i kidding i was jumping up and down!XD LOL SKGDKAJSKDASHKDAJH I LOVE THAT SHOW! SERIOUSLLY THOUGH if any of you out there knowhow to get tickets to a taping PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE tell me. i would literally pay anything to go see a taping and meet them! so yah please tell me if you do but anyway...i like fangirling...if you ever need a buddy i'm your girl;) lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: :) hello again! thank you guys for the reviews follows and favorites:) now this is the chapter where you may or may not hate me... It's all gonna be fine though k? just keep that in mind:) lol now i've probably confused you enough... lol on with the chapter. please review!**

**rebecca: lol my world is Austin and Ally based too:) and thank you so much! **

**Guest: thanks!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CASSIDY! **

ALLY'S POV:

Austin stayed by my side for the rest of the day. He held my hand letting me and everyone else know I was the only one. It felt amazing to have our fingers waffled together again. I just felt like i belonged with him. Right now we sit on the planters outside the school; he has his arm slinged over my shoulder as I lay against her chest. We get some strange looks but I didn't care; I had him and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"so I'll see you tomorrow" I say turning to him. Chattering students pass by as the end of the day sits in the air. He puts his hand in his pockets.

"uh…yah…yah I guess"

"what" I say a little nervously.

"nothing" he says. I simply look at him until her gives in.

"I'm gonna miss you is all" he says. I could tell that wasn't all there was on his mine, but i decided to let it go for now.

"Aww" I say and snake my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I squeeze my eyes shut as I rest my head on top of her's. It burned me. I hated lying to her. I mean it wasn't all a lie, I really would miss her...but it wasn't all. The guilt was eating me alive. I was an idiot! how could I have been so stupid. I never should have even gone to that party. I was a disgusting, horrid, awful idiot. I didn't deserve someone as amazing as Ally.

After a while she pulls away. Looking into her eyes makes me feel even guiltier.

"are you sure you're ok" she asks me rubbing my arm. I feel like barfing. I simply nod.

"o-ok well...bye" she says starting to walk away. I grab her arm.

"wait ally" I sayuneasily. she turns and smiles at me.

"yah"

"just... just remember I love you...more than anything and... I- I-"

"Austin! what is going on" she pleads. I start to shake looking into her big brown doe eyes.

"I..." I start but trail off, unable to get the words out. I wrap my arms around her and pull her against me, smashing my lips onto hers. She tenses at first then kisses back. After a long while I hesitantly pull away.

"Ally" I say softly. She just looks up at me.

"do you love me" I ask her. She nods and presses her lips lightly to mine again.

"of course Austin...I always will" She says worry evident in her eyes. I nod my head, tears starting to form withing my eyes.

"and you believe me when i sayIi love you right"

"Austin what is going on" she asks sternly, locking her eyes into mine. I swallow. I just can't form the words.

"Austin...you're scaring me" she says never breaking eye contact with me. It was now or never Austin. The longer you wait to tell her the worse it will be. I swallow again.

"I...I-"

**A/N: till next time lovelies!:) aern't I evil? haha sorry:) so what do you think he has to tell her? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**and PS. Sorry the chapters are short but it's easier to update faster when i keep them short. so anyway PLEASE REVIEW! (and don't be mad he's not complete douche)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello:) happy holloween everyone!:) i am going to put up a Halloween one shot later:) and sorry for the cliffy but here is the next chapter. Little short but i thought it was a good spot to end the chapter:) anyway i hope you like it and please review! **

**Rebbecca: well you will find out now:) thanks for reading!**

**A M guest: thank you thank you so so much! honestly that makes me so so happy:) it means so much:) and oh that sucks:( i would have a mental break down if i lost the internet. lol. and cool glad you had fun:) thanks but sometimes i actually do thik it is better short. Sometimes i do just be like "ah get it up" but yah this is shorter but i wanted to end it there. thanks again!:) **

**Guest: oh yay! welcome to my story:) thanks! I'm glad you liked it!:) and lol i am so obsessed too:) **

**Allicat17: thanks! and what's the website called? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CASSIDY!**

_Last time_

_"Austin What is going on" she asks sternly her eyes locking with mine. I swallow. I just can't form the words._

_"Austin..you're scaring me" she says never breaking eye contact with me. It was now or never Austin. The longer you wait to tell her the worse it will be. I swallow again. _

_ "I...I-"_

"Austin!" she yells, getting anxious.

"I slept with Cassidy" I spit out regretfully.

ALLY'S POV:

As soon as the words escaped his mouth my heart dropped. I felt like he had taken my heart and smashed it into a thousand pieces. It was the same horrible feeling I had gotten on that dreaded night of the end of camp party. How could he do that?

AUSTIN'S POV:

I watch as I can almost hear her heart crashing. Her breathing begins to quicken as does mine.

"you, you what" she breaths, looking up at me with hurt, shocked eyes. It pains me to see her upset; especially when I was the one who caused it.

"Ally I'm- Ally I'm so sorry" I try, tears welling up my throat.

"you...you said you loved me" she whispers, hurt as hurt can be.

"I do!"

"then why did you sleep with her!" she yells at me, tears streaming from her face.

"Ally I-"

"you know what Austin I don't even want to hear your bullshit" My eyes begin to water as I feel her hurt in my own heart.

"No Ally I-" she shakes her head, cutting me off and walks away from me sobbing.

My world just shattered.

**A/N: :'( ok I hate myself for doing this but that is what happens. I promise they will get back together soon:) sorry it was short but i liked it like that. Haha Dajavoo with the ending huh? does anyne remember that from A Summer To Remember:) ok anyway Happy Halloween! PLEASE REVIEW:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone:) i know you all hate me for last chapter but hey...I ship Auslly like crazy..so you know it's gonna work out:) sooooo here is the next chapter:) hope you like it! please review!**

** A M: lol thank you thank you thank you!:) **

**Guest (beaver): thank you so much!:) and sorry it was short:/ and i wrote a Halloween one yesterday:) it's called 'Zaliens and New found love':) I'd love to hear your idea too:) **

**Guest: well in the last story the end it was the end of the camp and Austin sad he'd be counting the days till summer was over and he could see her again. but the end i was talking about in the Author's note was that The summer camp they went to had a dance and Ally showed u and saw him making out with another girl and anyway it was a misunderstanding cause the girl came onto him and when he was trying to explain she walked away and i ended it with 'my world just shattered' so yah:) **

**rebbecca: omg! you have no idea how much i loved hearing that:) lol sorry i made you chokeXD **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

ALLY'S POV:

I kick the rocks on the ground as I walk home. It's warm outside but I feel cold. How could he do that? He promised he would never hurt me; yet he still did.

"Ally!" I hear him call. I reluctantly turn around.

"Ally! Ally you gotta listen to me" he says, out of breath. I shake my head, a piercing feeling in my heart.

"Austin there's nothing to listen to" I say sniffling.

"no but there is" he pleads. I sigh and remain silent for him to continue.

"Ally...it was a party...Cassidy's end of summer party... I was drunk! I would never cheat on you in my right mind and you know that!"

I shake my head.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"Austin I just...how do I know you aren't just making this up" she says. I scan he eyes looking for something...ANYTHING besides what I see right now. She just shakes her head and starts to walk away. I grab her wrists and pull her back.

"Please Ally...I can't lose you...you're my everything and I regret everything I did that night..I never should have even gone. I can't fix the past. I'm not perfect. Hell I am no where near perfect...but I love you...more than you will ever know. What I did was horrible, stupid and probably unforgivable. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you...but I am begging you give me one more chance." I say shakily, basically pouring out every feeling in my heart.

She just looks into me eyes, not saying anything.

"Ally please" I beg, a tear slipping off my cheek. I stare into her eyes, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispers. "I just need some time. ok" my heart breaks but I nod my head. I would wait a thousand years for her. I swallow.

"ok... I love you" I say.

"I...I love you too" she says. And with that she kisses my cheek and walks away.

I watch as she walks off out of sight. My cheek still tingles from the tender touch of her lips. I exhale loudly and look to the sky, praying she'll come back to me.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I lay on my bed. staring emotionless at the ceiling. I am so confused right now. I don't know what to do. I loved him so much. I stare at the guitar in the corner of my room. I sigh and walk over to it, strumming it softly.

* * *

_stranger thing the songs we used to sing _

_the smiles the flowers everything_

_is gone yesterday i found out about you _

_now even just loookin at you feels wrong _

_you say that you take it all back _

_give you one chance _

_it was a moment of weakness and you said yes _

_you should have said no should've gone home _

_should've though twice before you let it all go _

_should have known the word _

_what you did with her would get back to me _

_and i should have been there in the back of your mind_

_ shouldn't be asking myself why _

_and you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet _

_should have said no baby and you might still have me_

_ you can see that I've been cryin _

_baby you know all the right things to say _

_but do you honestly expect me to believe _

_that we could ever be the same _

_you say that the past is the past give you one chance _

_it was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_you should have said no _

_should've gone home _

_should've though twice before you let it all go _

_should have known the word what you did with her _

_would get back to me and _

_i should have been there in the back of your mind_

_ shouldn't be asking myself why and _

_you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet _

_should have said no baby and you might still have me _

As the last note rings I let the tears fall. The stream down my face more and more and more. I hated this. Only one person could wipe away my tears. Only one person made me smile so big. And that was Austin.

**A/N: so i'm sure you hate me maybe even more... but hey longer chapter:) i get browny points for that right?:) lol well I promise they will get back together soon:) thank you so so much for reading it means so much to me:) don't forget to watch Austin and Ally this sunday! :) love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I don't own Should have said no by Taylor Swift. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello again! i am pretty ssure you will stop hating me after this chapter wink wink. lol anyway thank you all so so much for the kind words honestly thank yo thank you thank you! enjoy the chapter i hope you like it and please review!**

**rebbecca: haha! and thank you!**

**AM: thank you so much! and yah i don't updte on weekends cause it is just easier for me to only update durring the week:) thank you for all your support! it means a lot:) and omg nooooo! i didn't know that are you serious! omg awww:D and lol my friends mom is friends with one of the writers and i am trying to get her to tell him to put auslly in the episodes...it aint working gaaaaaaaa! but he wrote chapters and choices so...i'll let him off the hook a bit;) anyway thank you so much!**

**Beaver: aw what a cute name for a dog:) and no i didn't! omg that is so awesome! i can't believe you guys read my stories together!:) that just blows my mind. you are so lucky you both have someone else as obsessed with auslly. thanks again! and lol you shall see in this chapter!**

**Beaver and AM (response to the review on Zaliens and New Found Love): Thank you guys so much! honestly your reviews make me smile so so much:) you guys are the best:) and lol that was just a last minute thought but i am glad you liked it! and haha i hate reading too:) but i could read fanfics all day:) and Beaver, sorry but i am just gonna leave it as a one shot. I'm gonna do one for every holiday:) and I updated chapter 8 last week I am working on the next chapter as we speak(well after i finish typing this...) i'm trying to get it up this week. Thanks again so so much for your support and reviews and compliments they mean the world to me:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

ALLY'S POV:

I tiredly roll out of bed. I didn't sleep very well last night. Thoughts of Austin kept running through my head. I missed him a lot. I'd give anything to have his warm arms wrapped around me again...or his soft lips up against mine.

I sigh and throw on my black skinny jeans and a sea foam green and coral colored flowing crop tank top. I sigh looking in the mirror. I no longer felt beautiful. I felt ugly. My hair was hideous and my hips were fat. But this was as good as it was gonna get.

* * *

I sigh as I walk into the school. I open my locker and gather the books I need. My heart aches as I lack the warmth of Austin's arms around my waist. He used to come up at my locker in the morning and hug me from behind. I missed that.

I sling my back pack over my shoulder and walk through the halls. In the tornado of students I see a patch of blond hair in the mix. I stop abruptly as my eyes lock with Austin's. I swallow and we longingly stare into each other's eyes.

I am shocked to see his eyes look tired and bloodshot, dark bags hanging under them. He looks as if he had been up all night. I frown a bit. The bell rings and he diverts his eyes sadly and starts to walk away. I feel a gap in my heart as I watch him leave. Something in me just wanted him to hold me again.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I run into the school. I barely made it on time this morning. I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep last night all I could think about was Ally and how horrific I was for hurting her. I had cried for half the night and I'm sure I looked like a wreck.

A bustle of students walk through the halls. My eyes wander around not looking at anything particular. I stop abruptly as my eyes lock with my sweet Ally's. She looked absolutely breath taking. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and her body was just so perfectly small and curvy. Oh how I wanted her back. I felt so alone…so vulnerable without her.

The bell rings and I divert my eyes from her's. God I hope she'll forgive me. I just wanted to hold her again.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"ok guys so music is about fun right!" the teacher says excitedly. The class is silent and needless to say it's awkward. "ok well um anyway…for the next week you will be working on a song with one other person..I will pick the partners so I don't start any drama ok… here we go" she says with a wink. You know I love Ms. Polly but sometimes she seems a bit 'overly teenager-y' . I can't help but let my eyes wander back to Austin.

"hm…let's do Alisha and Dominic… Austin and Ally… and…." My heart skips a beat as I hear his name paired with mine. I look back to him and he smiles weakly at me. I mimics his actions then turn my head again.

"ok go meet with your partner" she says sitting back down at her desk. I sigh and walk to the back of the room.

Austin stands in front of me looking into my eyes.

"hey" I say softly, rubbing my arm. He looks up at me.

"hey" he says as he inhales. I bite my lip.

"listen Als… I still love you…I never stopped and I never will. Cassidy means nothing to me. You are the only one. Always will be"

I walk forward and snake my arms around his waist, pressing the side of my head against his chest.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I am taken back a bit as she snakes her arms around me. Still though an instant feeling of relief washes over me as I hold her in my arms again. I kiss the top of her head and rest mine on top of her's.

"I love you too" she whispers into my cotton shirt. I let out the breath I had been holding for a while and hold her a little tighter.

"I love you so much Ally…and I know I make a lot of mistakes but my love for you will never die" I say softly, squeezing my eyes shut as I continue to hold her. I feel her chuckle against my abs.

"You're so sappy" she says cutely. I laugh as she peaks her head out to look me in the eyes.

"seriously though please don't do anything like that again" she says timidly. I smile a little and brush her hair out of her eyes, bringing my face closer to her's.

"I promise" I say softly. She smiles and I lean down and peck her lips. She nuzzles her nose against mine and we smile at each other.

"Awwwwwwww" Ms. Polly coos from her desk. We pull apart and laugh awkwardly as we realize the whole class is staring at us

"you know I'm supposed to give you detention but you two are just too cute...proceed" she says waving us on. The class chuckles I laugh awkwardly again and turn to Austin again.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"I can't believe you care about me so much…you're so sweet" she says smiling at me.

"Ally you're the most important thing in the world to me" I say. Ok I do admit that did sound a little sappy. She smiles again, hugging me once more. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head in her shoulder as we sway back and forth.

Right there I made a promise; a promise to myself. I would never let her go. Not again. Never again.

**A/N: i hope you liked it:) i personally love the ending there:) it feels more natural writing them all lovey-dovey together:) Thank you for reading it means a lot:) the drama aint over yet though;) thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello! i am so sorry for the long wait but as some of you may know my internet was down since thursday...it was a living hell. but i am back now:) thank you for all the kind comments and please review:) **

**rebecca: hehe yep:) i've got another trick up my sleeve muahaha:) and thank you! and no i didn't hear:( that's sad for them but happy cause i ship Rydelington:) **

**AM: lol i have the same battle:) like 'this is wrong you are so happy of someone's misery...but they are just so cute ah! *brain explodes*' lol and wow thats a lot of fanfics:) lol i'd do that too though if my eyes didn't get so tired. thanks again! and tell /beaver i hope she feels better! **

**AM and Beaver(see you again): i'm sorry! i thought of you guys the whole time the internet was down... uhg! and thank you guys so much! and good! they need more viewers! and they are the best show on television! and the tickets are free:) just they are not always available:/ and of course! if i can i will tell them you say hi:) ah! i am so excited! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR FARYTOPIA OR MICKY MOUSE CLUB HOUSE!**

ALLY'S POV:

Austin clung to my side for the rest of the day. Literally I think he may have accidently glued our hips together and was too embarrassed to tell me.

We are heading out of school right about now, walking out to the side walk area. I hold his hand, smiling as I swing them back and forth. It just feels so right; like his hand was made to be wrapped around mine. All of a sudden he stops and turns to me, holding out his phone.

"here" he says. I raise an eye brow.

"You can check through my messages I promise I haven't done anything" He says wearing a worried expression on his face. I can't help but giggle.

"Austin sweetie it's fine I trust you" I say continuing to walk. He stops me again and holds it out to my stomach. I look up at him.

"would it make you feel better?" I ask. He nods sheepishly, thrusting it forward again. I laugh a bit and take it from him.

As I scroll through his many messages I stop at one in particular. As I read it I start to laugh.

"what" he says, peeking over the phone. Once my laughter dies down I read the text aloud.

"Hey mom can you pick up Barbie in Farytopia for me? I wanna see it" His eyes go wide as he snatches the phone away from me, his face turning bright red.

"uhm….that-that was for my sister duh" he says, lying badly.

"you don't have a sister"

"my mom's pregnant" I chuckle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Austin…me and you both know that's not true" I say stifling more giggles. He bites his lip and looks down.

"well it was good" he mumbles. I giggle again and give him a hug.

"Is my masculinity completely destroyed now" he asks as I pull away. I laugh again.

"not COMPLETELY" he chuckles a bit and blushes deeper.

"I love you you know" I say causing him to crack a smile. He looks up at me.

"even though I screwed up" he says. I step closer and lean my face close to his.

"yes" I whisper pressing my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, smiling into the kiss. I play with the ends off his hair as our lips move in unison.

AUSTIN'S POV:

As my lips move on hers sparks take over my being. This is where I need to be; right here with her…forever. I have all intentions of popping the question in years to come…just not right now. That would be insane but I love her that much. She is my everything.

As we pull away a wide smile spreads across my face.

"call me sappy but honestly Ally you're my everything…I don't know what I'd do without you" I say. She giggles.

"man dude how sappy can you be" she jokes. I laugh a bit. "Really though thank you…I don't know what I'd do without you either" she says. I smile and press my lips to hers again.

This is what love felt like…and I knew it too. They may say we're too young but I know what I feel…and what I feel right now is without a doubt love. Love for a girl I never thought I would love…but somehow…I did anyway.

* * *

"Hey you know my mom won't be home for a while...wanna come over?" she says. Instantly my hormones go insane..but I know that's not how she meant it.

"sure" I say. She smiles and lets me through the door. I look around. It was a nice place. Very cozy.

"wanna watch TV?" she asks. I nod and sit down on the couch. I pat my lap with a warm smile. She blushes and smiles in that cute way she does and walks over and takes a seat on my lap. I smile at her and wrap my arms around her waist. She nuzzles her head in my neck and cuddles up to me. I kiss her temple grabbing the remote with my other hand.

As I flip through the channels I come across an episode of mickey mouse club house. I smile cheekily and look at her with pleading eyes. She giggles and gives in.

"fine but only because your adorable" she says. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"your the best" I say and turn it on.

ALLY'S POV:

We are about half way through the children's show; Austin never missed a syllable of it. I chuckle at the thought. All of a sudden I hear a car door. Crap! crap crap crap crap crap!

I jump off his lap and turn off the television.

"out!" I say frantically. He furrows his brow.

"my mom's home you gotta go" I say in a fluster, gathering his back pack.

"why I wanna meet her" he says.

"no please I'll explain later just go" I give him the bag and push him out the back door.

"but I don't know how the show ends" I giggle a little.

"just go please"

"o-ok uh I'll see you tomorrow?" he says.

"yep bye" I shut the door, breathing hard.

"hi honey how was school" my mom says coming through the door.

"good" I say. That was close.

**A/N: So what did you think:) pretty fluffy but i liked it:) Sorry if it was a little short:/ I'll be back soon. Thanks for reading! and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! thanks so much again!:) here is the next chapter:) i hope you like it and please review! **

**rebbecca: lol so true and yes rydelington forever! **

**AM and Beaver: lol yah that would be wierdXD i was just planning o saying "my friends say hi" and lol i feel the exact same way about the kira thing. Honestly i literally had just said the exact same thing to my mom and then i read your review and i was like OMGGGG!:) and awwww:) you guys are so sweet:) i can't believe you enjoy my stories so much thank you!:) and haha it will be explained i this chapter:) and yes laura lynch does sound very nice:)(Yes i knew where you got that:) i love that episode!) lol what if i actually said that? haha that would be funny and embarassingXD omg me and my friend were talking at lunch and she is coming with me and she was like "i wanna prepare a small speech" haha "i'de like to thank my mom..." haha you had to be there... and i just wanted to say thank you guys so so much. Every time i update a story i always look to see if you have reviewed:) thanks again!**

**cassidy: Thanks!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

That was weird. I wonder what it was all about?

I shake my head and start walking home. I just wanted to meet her mom. Was she embarrassed of me?

I sigh and put my key in the lock, pushing the door open. As I walk into the empty house I come across a note on the counter.

_Austin, _

_Left on business this morning. There is money on the counter. Be back Monday._

_-Dad _

I sigh. That was the thing about my dad. He had a job where his boss would literally call him in the morning to tell him he would be going to Washington for a few days. I don't think he minded but it got to me.

It got kind of lonely around here with just me; especially now that my mom was gone. That's when I started to bully; when my mom died. My dad would go away on his business trips and I would be left all alone. He rarely called to check in. Sometimes it felt as if no one cared…like it was me against the world.

One day I just got so fed up that i took it out on Ally.

It never felt good bullying Ally but it got my mind off the wound in my heart. I sigh as my eyes wader around the empty house. Maybe Ally could come over tomorrow…that would be nice.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

My fingers trace along the worn edges of my tattered song book. I smile as the memories come flooding back in my head.

As I flip through the pages I remember the special moments each entry had documented; when I found out Austin was at the camp, when we first fell, when he planed that special evening for us, when I saw him kissing Alisa…when he told me he loved me, when we said goodbye…all the way back to this moment in time of me reading my old entries.

I close my book and walk downstairs.

"hey sweetie" My mom says smiling at me. I smile back at her as she cooks something on the stove.

"hey…what's for dinner?" I ask standing next to her. She turns her head to look at me.

"Turkey burgers" she says. I furrow my brow as she does a double take, giving me a weird look.

"Why do you smell like cologne?" She questions. My eyes widen a bit as it occurs to me how much of the day I had spent under Austin's arm.

"Oh uh…no reason" I say, shrugging it off.

"Allison you weren't with a boy, were you" she says sternly. I stay silent. "Cause you know I won't have that…" she says.

"don't worry mom" I say taking a seat on the couch. I can tell she is not completely convinced but she walks back to the stove.

You see, my mom has always been the over protective type…but when my dad left she took things to a new level.

After he left I had started cutting. I thought there was something wrong with me. Why else would he have left right? Well she found out and vowed never to let any male near me ever again.

I eventually realized it wasn't my fault and stopped cutting but her 'rule' still stayed. Then Austin started to bully me. I never knew why exactly...but it didn't really matter; he would keep doing it anyway.

"Dinner's ready" she calls to me. I sigh and get up, walking into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I poke around at my eggs. I seriously hated the quietness. Plus all i knew how to cook were pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Pulling out my phone I decide to text Ally; she wouldn't still be all weird would she?

ALLY'S POV:

I hear my phone buzz. Looking over to it I panic at the ID. _Austin_.

"who was that" my mom asks.

"nobody" I say. My phone buzzes again. Crap…

My mom looks up at me. I sigh and reach over to the phone.

_Hi:) _

_You there? _

_Als…. _

_I'm really lonely *puppy dog eyes* _

I can't help but giggle at his adorableness.

"what's so funny?" geeze mom snooping much?

"nothing…inside joke" I say. She nods.

_Hey sweetie. Can't talk right now and awe why you lonely? _

A few minutes later he responds.

_My Dad's away on business:\ _

_Hey do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow after school? I'm gonna be all alone again _

"Hey mom can I go over to a friend's house tomorrow? I ask.

"sure sweetie" she says. Thank God she didn't ask me who it was..

_I'd love to:) see you tomorrow 3 _

Buzzzzz

_Love you :) _

I smile. He's so sweet. How did I get so lucky.

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed it!:) pretty fluffy but yah...coming up will be some 'things' that will remain untold for now;) anyway PLEASE REVIEW! i know i am being kind of greedy but i really want to hear your thoughts and reactions on my work...thank you guys! please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey. I'm sorry I have left you for so long. I was completely uninspired for this story But i got inspiration to write this last night:) Honestly I kind of want to get it over with so I can write the third one. I'm thinking I'm gonna wrap this one up soon maybe? I'm not sure but anyway. Here's another chapter for ya! I hope you like it:)some drama at the beginning and some fluff at the end:) anyway enjoy and please review!**

**Rebbecca: awe you're so sweet:) thank you! **

AUSTIN'S POV:

_Beep beep beep beep beep _

I groan, turning on my side to turn off my alarm. Another day of school. Thank God it's Friday.

I pull on my jeans and bright blue V-neck and run downstairs, grabbing an apple on the way out the door.

All of a sudden I feel m phone buzz in my pocket.

_Hey babe. Can't come to school today I'm sick:/ sorry I guess today after school is off too_

Instantly my heart falls a bit.

_Awe:( sorry to hear that:( I'll come by later to take care of you:) _

ALLY'S POV:

I smile a little at my phone. My mom wouldn't be home till late tonight so it worked out perfectly.

_Aww thanks you're the best:)_

AUSTIN'S POV:

I smile a bit. Yah…I really was.

* * *

I tap my pencil to my chin as I stand alone in the corner of the hall trying to come up with a good tune for the project in music.

All of a sudden I feel the cold presence of another being in front of me. I look up from my notebook to see the icy blue eyes of Cassidy, peering over my book. My face hardens.

"what do you want Cassidy" I close my book annoyed. She flips her hair, getting a suggestive look in her eyes.

"oh…I think we both know what I want" She says creeping her arm up my chest and around my neck. I swallow, backing up slightly.

"um…" I utter as her face nears mine. Seeing the confusion and slight fear in my eyes she drops off of me and rolls her eyes.

"just break up with her" she says blankly. I furrow my brow but then immediately realize what she means and slam my locker.

"no" I say harshly, beginning to walk away. She follows me.

"come on Aus…you can't really like that loser" I ball up my fist, taking a deep breath before turning around.

"Why do you care" I say annoyed, trying my best to control my temper.

"listen if you stay with her…then we're done" Again I furrow my brow.

"We?"I say raising an eye brow.

"not as in you and me you dumbass. We as in you with the rest of us" I shake my head, now knowing what she meant. I throw my hands up.

"then I guess we're done" I say. Walking away again.

"Wow" I hear her scoff. "you'd really give up all your power at this school and your popularity all for that slutty whore of a dork" My blood boils and I lose it.

I wheel around and face her, with fiery in my eyes.

"Don't ever call her anything like that again Cassidy! You understand me?! She is a beautiful person inside and out and every girl should want to be her! and you know what Cassidy you'll never even come close to everything she is! All you'll ever be is a pathetic fashionista who screams for attention! you're pathetic Cassidy! And I'm ashamed to have ever called you my friend"

At this point I had backed her up all the way against the lockers. Her mouth hangs open and a look of disgust flashes across her face. Her head darts around the crowd of students now around us. She grabs my shirt and pulls me down to eye level.

"don't mess with me Moon…I know your secrets" And with that she stomps off in the other direction.

I look down a bit, not making eye contact with the people around me. Instead I just dart off to my next class as the bell rings.

* * *

I sigh as I take a bite of my turkey sandwich. I missed Ally; plus I had a sinking feeling in my stomach over what had happened earlier. It isn't that I felt completely bad; Cassidy deserved it…but her threat is what scared me.

"Moon" I hear Dallas's cold voice says. I look up from my lunch to meet his angry eyes.

"What" I say as his fist meets my eye.

"Dude! What the hell!" I shriek as I hold the side of my face in my hand.

"That was for messing with my girlfriend!" I don't even get a chance to respond before he slugs me again.

"And THAT was for sleeping with her!" He booms. At this point my eye is bleeding and already starting to swell. I guess Cassidy and Dallas are dating.

"Stay away from her! or else I mess with your little girlfriend" He says. My blood runs cold.

"Look Dallas! Mess with me all you want! I can be the bigger person..fine. but you lay a finger on Ally then we have a real problem!" He narrows his eyes at me.

"All I'm saying is watch your back…oh and when you come crawling back to us…don't expect a warm welcome"

I watch as he walks back to the table holding the group of people that I used to call my friends. But now I see. They were never my friends. All they were were people to make me look like I fit in. They were only using me and I was stupid to ever think that they cared about me; because they really didn't. The bell rings and I get up, scurrying off to my next class. I just wanted this day to be over so I could get back to my beautiful Ally.

* * *

I knock on the wooden door leading into Ally's house. I sigh, my eye was really soar; it had started turning black and blue as well and I knew that Ally would be bombarding me with questions. A few seconds later I get a text.

_Door's open I'm on the couch. _

I put my phone back in my pocket and push open the door.

"Hi…how you doing" I say as I walk through the door. I see her nose is red and there are tissues around the floor.

"Hey Aust- what happened to you!" She squeals worriedly, looking at my eye in horror. I wince as I sit down beside her.

"um…" She looks at me with worried eyes.

"Dallas and I got into an argument.." I say. She lets out a small gasp.

"and he did this" She says faintly, rubbing her thumb lightly along the ring of my eye.

"hey…don't worry about me ok I'm fine…now let me get you some tea or something" I say rubbing her arm. She bites her lip.

"ok…" she says. I smile slightly and stand up.

"coming right up my little Rudolph"**(1) **I say 'booping' her nose. She smiles and I go get her her tea.

"here you go" I say as I hand her the mug. She smiles as I sit down next to her.

"Thanks" she says.

"no problem" After she's drunken a good amount of it she puts down the cup.

"Do you wanna watch something" she asks handing me the remote.

"um sure" I say. After scrolling through the guide, I flick on an old episode of 'I Love Lucy'. She smiles at me.

"I used to love this show" she says. I smile at her almost childlike expression.

"com'mere you" I say putting my arm around her back. She smiles a little and leans over, resting her head on my stomach. I rub circles on her back as we watch the show together.

After a while I notice her eyes starting to close. It's not long before she is asleep in my lap. I smile a little at her sleeping face. I stroke her hair softly for a few minutes then carefully take her in my arms. She moans a little and rests her head on my chest.

I carry her upstairs and into her bedroom. Turning, down the covers I place her in her bed. I kiss her forehead.

"night Als" Her eyes open.

"will you cuddle with me" she asks in a tired voice. I smile a little.

"sure" I say. I walk around to the other side of the bed and climb under the sheets. She turns over and snuggles up to my side, closing her eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist and she cuddles further into me.

"Thank you" she says.

"My pleasure" I smirk. She giggles a little.

"stop smirking you" I chuckle.

"oh you know me so well" I say. She smiles.

"yes I do"

**A/N: so there you go:) i hope you liked it i tried to make it longer for you since i kept you waiting for so long:/ thank you for staying with me! please let me know what you think:)**

**(1) if you didn't get that it's because her nose is all red from being sick:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok I am so sorry. I left you guys for soooooooooo long. I won't tell you the whole sob story of 'no inspiration' blah blah blah so yah here's another chapter:) I hope you like it! **

**Oh yah! And I went to the austin and ally taping!:D words can not describe how amazing it was! It was so amazing…the word amazing bows down to it…(lol I was trying to be like chuckXD I think I failed) I sat next to Ross!:D:D:D:D:D ok sorry just really excited…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

ALLY'S POV:

I smile as I open my eyes finding myself nuzzled into Austin's side. He's so warm; it makes me feel safe.

I smile and cuddle up more as he turns on his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smile into his strong chest. I never would have imagined in a billion years that Me, Ally Dawson, dork of Marino high, would be in bed with the one and only Austin Moon…and love him for that matter.

I look up, resting my eyes on his soft face. My fingers graze along his chin and soon find their way to his lips. I see his eyes open slightly. He smiles as he looks down to me, bringing his lips down to mine.

"you feelin better" he mumbles against my lips, smirking slightly. I smile as we come apart then back together again.

"I am now" I say. He smiles, kissing me again. My arms wrap around his back and he pulls me against him.

As things start to get more and more heated I feel his hand slide underneath my shirt and tug at my bra strap. I gasp a bit and pull back. He looks at me nervously and a little guiltily.

"no" I say quietly, diverting my eyes.

"s-sorry" he stutters looking at me with worried eyes. "I…I shouldn't have done..that" he says, his voice fading out. I look up at him, his brown eyes looking sad and nervous. Suddenly I feel bad.

I lean up and kiss his cheek. He looks down at me and smiles.

"I love you you know" he says. I smile and snake my arms around his waist, pressing the side of my head to his chest.

"I know" he rubs my back. "I love you too"

He leans down and presses his lips against the top of my head.

"I really am sorry…I shouldn't have rushed you" He says softly against my hair.

I smile into his warm cotton shirt. I was so lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet and caring as him.

I chuckle. I never thought I would say that about Austin Moon.

I nuzzle up to him further, removing my arms from around him and just letting him hold me in his strong arms; I truly loved that feeling.

"so you don't mind just cuddling with me?" I ask him. He brings his eyes down to mine and kisses my nose.

"not at all"

I smile and nuzzle back into his collar bone.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I rub her back softly, loving how my arm perfectly encased her small body. This kind of brought me back to camp; that last night when she came into my room. That was amazing. I felt like her protector; I never wanted it to end…

The sound of light snoring fills my ears. I smile down at the now sleeping Ally. She's so cute. I run my fingers softly through her hair.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I don't know who it is but I know…this can't be good.

**A/N: kinda cliffyish. I hope you enjoyed it:) oh yah and me and Daddysgirl11 are starting this thing where we spread word of R5/A&A around our schools so….if you guys could help that'd be awesome:) lol**

**PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. IMPORTANT!

HI. Sorry this is not a chapter. I just am not sure if you guys are enjoying this story anymore. My reviews for this are like one a chapter ad honestly i'm not sure what the heck this is...so please tell me honestly...

Do you want me to continue this?(do you still like this story

Or should discontinue it and start fresh with a different plot line


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support it really means a lot. Idk how long each chapter will be but I will continue to write it:) thanks guys! **

**Oh and there was a guest **accj12** who said they had a good idea for this story. I would LOVE to hear it so please tell me:)**

**Thank you guys again I hope you like this. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR PENNY!**

ALLY'S POV:

I hear some footsteps coming up the stairs, bringing me out of my light slumber.

I look up at Austin who is already looking down at me with worried eyes. I hear the doorknob jiggle and I brace myself for what's to come.

"Ally are you feeling be- what is going on here?!" my mother shrieks as she opens my door. I burst up out of the bed where Austin just sits there not sure of what to do.

"H-hey mom" I say timidly. She crosses her arms.

"Allison Marrie Dawson why is there a boy in your bed" I pause.

"um…m-mom this is Austin and um…he's kind of my boyfriend" I say. He shyly waves. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Ally you know my rule on that. A boy can only take advantage of you and leave you when he's done!" she yells angrily.

Austin stands up and walks over to me.

"Mrs. Dawson, I would NEVER hurt your daughter" he says touching his hand lightly to my back.

"Don't touch her!" she screams. He jumps back a bit at the sudden outburst.

"Mom!" I screech. She ignores me and continues yelling at Austin.

"now you may not have been doing anything but I sure as hell know you wanted to! And what would you have done after that huh?! Left Ally just like that and found another toy to play with! Well I won't have it!"

AUSTIN'S POV:

I swallow.

"Mrs. Dawson…I'm sorry I violated your rule but… I want you to know that I love your daughter and I would never hurt her. This relationship means so much more than sex to me… I would never leave her side"

Ally looks at me with unreadable eyes as she leans into me and lays her head on my shoulder briefly.

Her mother's features begin to soften. She sighs

"fine….but hurt her and I WILL find you" she says with a dangerous look in her eyes. My eyes widen as I nod nervously.

"ok then…Austin would you like to stay for dinner" Feeling a bit uncomfortable I stutter,

"uh..sure?" I say. She smiles a bit bitterly and excuses herself to go make diner.

I turn to Ally uncertainly.

"um…what just happened" I say half jokingly half serious. She shrugs then looks up at me, rubbing my forearm.

"did you really mean what you said" she asks with love in her eyes.

I smile a bit and nod.

"of course I did" she smiles and cuddles her head in the crook of my neck.

"how did this happen Austin" I furrow my brow.

"what do you mean?" I ask her.

"like…just last year you were calling me Dorkson and I hated your guts…and now…" I chuckle a bit but then turn serious again.

"Ally, I need to talk to you about that" She releases a bit from my arms with a confused expression on her face. I sigh and lead her to sit down on her bed with me. I place one hand on her thigh.

"Ally, I'm really sorry about every hurtful thing I ever said to you…I know we are together now but that doesn't make anything from our past okay…I am really really sorry Ally" She just looks into my eyes never breaking eye contact.

"thank you but…I just…why did you do it" she asks me. I swallow.

"well…it was right around the time when my mom died...my dad would go on business trips and I'd be all alone…I guess I just took all my anger out on you…" There is a pause then she leans forward and kisses my lips softly.

When she pulls away I just look into her eyes.

"you're really a wonderful person Austin you know that?…I forgive you" she tells me. I can't help but crack a small smile.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"thank you" I mumble into her smooth shoulder.

She picks her head up and whispers in my ear.

"your very welcome"

**A/N: Sorry it was short but I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping and I wanted to get this up:p I hope you liked it:) tell me what you thought! Oh and Merry Christmas!(I'll be doing a Christmas one-shot for 'Holiday-shots' soon:) ) thanks again again. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait again. I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**accj12: **That is a good idea:) i will see if i can use it. I may change some things up a bit but i do like the idea:)

**Guest: You haven't updated since last year! Lol feels good to say that. :) but update soon I wanna know how the dinner went!**- Lol that was clever:) and haha you will find out in this chapter!

**Guest: Please continue! I love it its amazing awesome wonderful story- **Thank you so so much:) t means a lot to me:)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR PENNY!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I twiddle about with the fork in my plate of pasta. I'd be lying if I didn't say that this is positively the most awkward thing ever. It is dead silent and tension burns hot in the air. Not between me and Ally…or even Ally and her mom(well not as bad anyway), but between me and her mother.

I am convinced she is trying to eat my soul. Honestly it's BAD.

I look up every so often, but it seems as though every time I do she is staring daggers at me.

I can't blame her really. I mean she did walk in and find me in bed with her daughter.

I hear Ally clear her throat awkwardly.

"so um…mom how was your day" she asks desperately trying to make conversation.

"fine" she says shortly. Ally nods, looking at me.

"um…Austin anything you'd like to add to that" she says. I raise an eye brow at her. She gives me an I'm- trying-my-best-here-to-get-YOU-out-of-a-rut-the-least-you-could-do-is-help-me-out-here! look, which I return with an oh-fine-your-always-right look. Yah…sometimes I think we know each other a bit too well.

"um…well my day was fine too" I say looking at her for approval. She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of water. Come on the lady wants my head on a stick! What am I supposed to 'add to the conversation'.

Again there is that awkward air. I notice her mom staring at me with evil eyes. I swallow and I feel Ally place her hand over mine under the table. I smile a bit at her and she smiles at me.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Dawson" I say quietly, almost worried my voice would set a bomb off. She forces a smile.

"you're welcome" she says and you could literally feel the hatred. I was tempted to thank her for not shooting me. And I'm not joking here. I was very thankful for that. But…I don't think our relationship was ready for jokes quit yet…

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ally says to me. Ah so nice. A voice that doesn't want to kill me.

I wave and walk out the door, trying to keep myself from sprinting out of there.

As the door closes I can hear them start to bicker. As I walk further down the dive way I start to hear some yelling. Loud yelling.

I looked back sympathetically. I felt bad for Ally. I didn't want her having to endure all of that bottled up anger.

I sigh and keep on walking home though. No way in hell was I going back into that house.

* * *

I stick my key in the door and let myself in. I sigh and flop down on the couch. I was lonely. I wished Ally could be here, but I don't really think her mom will be letting her out of that house any time soon.

Again, I sigh. I was tired. I should probably just go to bed… but I couldn't stop thinking. I felt uneasy. That was not the way I imagined meeting her mother. Well duh but I figure that was probably the WORST possible way it could have happened. Well…I guess it could have been worse...we could have been…you know…doing things.

But I really couldn't get her disapproval out of my head. I wanted so badly for her mom to like me. I guess I had a fantasy of us telling her we were dating in some really cheesy cliché way and her giving us a big hug and her blessing. Later on she would turn into the mother that I was missing…and so desperately wanted again…and we would all be happy.

But that is in no way what happened. I felt guilty. I don't know why… I mean I didn't do anything wrong did I?

I was sad, anxious, and disappointed. I just hoped Ally wasn't getting all that bottled up anger poured out on her right now.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"What is wrong with you?!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

"Allison don't you talk to me like that!" I ignore her words.

"You made him COMEPLETELY uncomfortable!"

"well what was I supposed to do?! Act like I was ok with him being there! You know very well young lady that I forbid you to have a boyfriend!" She yells. My blood boils.

"but why mom! I'm 17 years old! I should be allowed to date…and when were you planning on letting me huh?!"

"never Allison! You'll understand when you're older but for now you're blinded by his dumb tricks"

"what tricks?! You don't know anything! He isn't 'playing tricks' on me! He cares about me and I care about him!" I yell, firkin sick of hearing her say 'playing tricks'.

"Allison you are so naïve. He doesn't 'love' you. He may say that but it's a load of hoo-y. He will end up leaving you. Mark my words." She spits. I shake my head, anger boiling up in my veins.

"just because dad left you doesn't mean Austin is going to leave me" I say with venom pouring out of my gritted teeth. She gapes at me a bit.

"Allison you take that back" she says sternly.

"No! All you ever do is fear! You always think everything in my life will be exactly like yours! And I'm sick of it! I'm not you! I don't want to be a writer! I want to be a musician! I don't want to constantly blame things on other people! And I don't live my life in fear!" I scream.

"Allison-"

"My name is Ally" I cut her off. She just stares at me.

"you are never to see that boy ever again you understand me" she says. I scoff.

"I hate you" I say calmly yet angrily, walking off to my room.

"Allison…Allison!" I hear her yell.

I just lay down on my bed, hot tears rolling out of my eyes. I hear her trying to get my door open and calling 'Alison'. I roll on my side, facing my back to the door. I went by Ally…

**A/N: i hope you liked it:) please tell me what you thought. i don't know when the next update will be but hopefully soon(i think i said that last time but i do try!) love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
